La Vie En Rose
by youcanforgetthepast
Summary: Had James managed to save Vesper, their lives would have had interesting twists and turns, but at least they have each other.


That was that, Vesper was gone forever. Or so James thought. He thought he would try one last time, just to make sure. He brought his lips up close to hers and did mouth to mouth, he heard a gasp then realised it was his own, but in that moment Vesper opened her eyes in a short burst, gasped and coughed up some water. She was leaning away from James still coughing up the water. It was almost as if she didn't realise James was there. Then a group of tourist's saw James and Vesper and how they were drenched and surrounded by destruction, they decided to make there way over to see what had happened. James could see them making their way over and turned around looking straight at them. "Oh my goodness me, what happened here? Did this man assault you?" Said a middle-aged woman to Vesper. "Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are," said James, "but I would like you to leave..." At this point James was stood up and almost shielding Vesper with his body. The tourists scurried away in fear of being hurt and James sat next to his love. Vesper wiped her mouth cleaned and looked around and then down. She knew she had done wrong, but instead of being annoyed, James simply took her hand and kissed it gently, "Hello Miss Lynd" said James in a soft tone. Vesper wasn't sure what to do, she didn't know if he was being serious or not, after their first meeting on the train, she knew he was manipulative but then again, so was she. "James, what are you doing? You can't possibly love me anymore..." Vesper sighed in an upset manner. James simply smiled and tilted Vesper's chin up to look at him, he said, "Remember the cocktail, the one I called Vesper?" Said James. "Yes..." Vesper said quietly. "You were right, it does have a bitter aftertaste, but once you've tasted it, its all you want to drink for the rest of your life. Well my life anyway." James said with a cheeky grin. He didn't even give Vesper a chance to breathe before her lifted her up in his arms, kissed her on the cheek and went exploring for somewhere quieter, away from the tourists...

They got back to the hotel to pack their stuff and sail off to somewhere else as it was clear that Vesper did not want to stay in Venice for much longer. While carelessly stuffing clothes in their suitcases, James heard the phone ring, Vesper was sitting down silently on the edge of the bed, "Don't pick up. I will", he told her as he walked to the night stand, he picked up to hear M's voice saying "Bond, what the hell happened?! You are all over the news!", "Well we had a bit of a problem with some persons, nothing to worry about", he replied. "And is the girl alright?",asked M with a hint of concern in her voice. James looked at Vesper and said "She is okay. I'm going to take her somewhere else". "Do bear in mind she has a job. Perhaps you gave yours up but her lovely boss was here all morning asking when she would arrive", said M. James rolled his eyes and said "Yes ma'am, we'll be back as soon as possible." and hung up as fast as he could. He went to sit next to Vesper and kissed her cheek, "Turns out your boss went to see mine today and he wants you back. But I'm not letting you go, we still have a whole month to float around the world. Are you still up for it?", Vesper smiled and said "Of course". James smiled back and said "We do need a shower though".The last comment made Vesper grin cheekily and followed him to the bathroom where he started running the hot water. Both stripped from their wet clothes and got inside the shower, where they kissed passionately, grateful to be in each other's arms again.

James and Vesper had woken up after their romantic night together, they were just talking and caressing each others' faces, Vesper was desperate to find the best way to tell James that she was expecting a baby, he didn't look like the type of man who would enjoy being a father but since he had changed over the past weeks, perhaps he would be thrilled, or amazingly angry. He held her hand and said "I think I should ask for another week off, I'm enjoying this far too much. All the food, the secluded bay, swimming, the wine… You didn't drink last night though, why?", Vesper smiled and shook her head, "I told you I had a headache", "Well, you can catch up today. Perhaps I'll buy champagne for tonight, don't you think it would be a good idea? With some strawberries and…" Vesper cut him off mid-sentence by saying "I'mpregnant" very quickly, he smiled and looked at her tenderly, he didn't quite know what to say so he just kissed her, after that, he found the words and said "We… you… are having a baby! Our baby, I can't believe it", Vesper said "It's made of love" with a hopeful smile before James rolled her t-shirt up a bit to discover her still flat stomach, he rubbed it gently and placed a small kiss on it.

One week later James and Vesper had returned to London happy about their recent news, they were in the MI6's locker rooms, emptying his locker, Vesper raised a brow and said "Well this is a bit of a letdown, you are supposed to be a double 0, where is your office?", "Well M was going to give me an office but I left", James replied placing some stuff inside the box. M entered the room silently, taking a glance at Vesper but then focusing on James, she broke the silence by saying "Oh, 007, there you are. I thought you were not coming back. Would you like to keep your job?", James said "I never really left. We do have some news for you though", M said eagerly, "Well,do tell because I haven't got your time", Vesper moved from where she was standing so that James could hold her, he kissed her cheek and said "Vesper is pregnant". M face palmed herself and said "Bloody hell, Bond. What have you got yourself into?", M looked at Vesper seriously and asked "How far along are you?", Vesper caressed her still flat stomach and smiled saying "Six weeks". "Aren't you happy for us?", James asked M,to which she replied "I suppose. Bond, may I have a word with you?", he simply nodded and followed her outside the locker rooms, leaving Vesper to finish packing his stuff. Once in the other room, M looked at him seriously "You can't leave her Bond, not now that you've done this. I know you are a player and you know I'd be perfectly okay if you left any other woman but you can't leave her. That child she is carrying is yours", James said looking into M's eyes "I love her more than anything else in this world", he had already turned around to leave when M said "Bond,if I happen to find out that you've left her or hurt her in any way, I will have you killed, understood?", James nodded and left the room.

It had been about two weeks since M had found out Vesper was pregnant, and Vesper was getting grouchier by the day. Every morning she would demand a glass of lemon water before she even thought about moving out of bed. They were staying in a hotel as they had nowhere else and this didn't help the matter. It also meant that James was basically Vesper's living slave so he was very tired. One morning, James had awoken to Vesper searching through the drawers in their hotel room frantically. "Vesper, darling, what are you doing? Come back to bed..." Vesper turned around and looked at James, "I'm trying to find some chocolate, do we have any chocolate?" She said routing around. "Well if we do, it's certainly not going to be in the underwear drawer is it? Now please come here, I'll be your chocolate if you like." James said grinning. Vesper sighed and crawled back into bed with James and he held her tight. Vesper buried her face into James' neck and purred like a cat as she was happy to be in his arms. Then suddenly they heard the phone ring and James reached over to take it from the bedside table. "Hello..." Said James. It was the doctor, checking up on Vesper, to make sure she was okay. "Yes, she's fine... Right okay, I will tell her..." James hung up and looked at Vesper again, "You've got your first scan in two weeks time." James smiled and Vesper simply nodded and stayed close to him still. The couple rested in each other's arms for hours and hours until they both fell into a deep loving sleep.


End file.
